Queen and King
by Yoruichi 'Ino
Summary: An innocent banter led to a confession from both parts: she was his Queen and he her King. Kalulu


Hey, everyone! It's been a while since I've done anything really. I know. I'm sorry, but I do have loads more to share later. :D Uhm…this is a twist on the whole, "If you're a witch, then I will be your warlock," thing with C.C. I liked how this turned out, but I need to your comments on it! On another note, this is dedicated to one of my really good friends: abercrombielvr07. She is just too darn sweet. Don't forget to leave me your opinions, ne? Well, I'll stop babbling now.

* * *

--Queen and King--

* * *

**Disclaimer:** My lack of money is evidence enough for my lack of ownership of Code Geass.  
**Summary:** An innocent banter led to a confession from both parts: she was his Queen and he her King. Kalulu

* * *

"Hey, Lelouch." Kallen Kozuki said as she allowed her knees to come into contact with the ground in front of Lelouch vi Britannia's grave. There was a serene breeze that blew past the redhead's well-curved body. She couldn't help be curve the edges of her lips upward upon seeing the engraved tombstone: _Lelouch vi Britannia. The True Zero—Beloved Brother, Friend, King. _

At the sight of the latter word, the ex-Guren pilot felt a stinging sensation commence in her eyes. Despite her efforts, tears slowly cascaded down Kallen's rosy cheeks. Instantaneously, Kallen reached to wipe away the clear liquid. She then crossed her arms under her bosom, her smile never quite being able to dissipate.

All three of them, Nunnally, Suzaku and herself, had picked one word to describe the deceased raven-haired boy. C.C. had been long gone by the time Nunnally had decided she wanted a secret funeral for her brother. Besides the three of them, no one knew of the burial site. It would cause a grand commotion if the world knew where Lelouch's body really lied. The words chosen to describe the "evil emperor" would have also caused outrage, especially Kallen's pick. Neither Nunnally nor Suzaku had given the word much thought; they imagined it had been a name given to Lelouch by the Black Knights at some point. Or maybe it was derived from the other nicknames the prince had once acquired. But no, those were not the reasons behind Kallen's choice of word. It had a much deeper significance that only she and Lelouch knew.

"I've missed you a lot, you know?" The Kozuki whispered. It amazed her how she could still tear up in this point in time. "I've though about you more lately. You know, I think it has to do with the fact that I keep coming here practically every other day. But I can't help it." The stinging in Kallen's aqua orbs persisted once again. With each word she uttered, it seemed as if it was getting more and more difficult to speak. Taking a moment to regain her composure, Kallen set her hands on her knees and drew in a deep breath. When she trusted herself to speak, the once Red Lotus placed a big smile on her face as she looked directly at Lelouch's tombstone.

"Sorry about that. But I guess you're used to seeing me in weak moments now, huh? I don't know what happened. It all happened when I met you. Not that I'm blaming you. You made me more human I guess. Ha. You're the only one who could have broken my hard exterior, Lelouch. So many years without taking any guy into consideration, and the suddenly, I fell in love with you. How is that possible? Maybe because it was you.

"Anyways, to where I was getting at; I think I do know why you've been constantly on my mind these past few days. It's the "King" part that's been inscribed. The date's coming up." Kallen laughed a little. A genuine laugh, one she could only produce when she though about her former leader. "The memory of that date won't leave me, especially not now. Do you still remember?" As the Kozuki once again felt a warm, welcoming breeze pass her, she knew the answer was yes.

* * *

"Whatever, Lelouch. You probably liked getting all that attention." The redhead proclaimed as she rolled her eyes. Her legs were in a criss-crossed fashion under her body as she sat on the navy couch opposite Lelouch. The boy's look of disbelief produced Kallen to chuckle.

"You're kidding, right? There was definitely something wrong with each one of those girls." Lelouch stated before reiterated he has hated being stalked at Ashford. Any place really, for that matter. It was as if those girls didn't understand the meaning of the word "privacy."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Kallen absentmindedly said. The instant she spoke those words, she regretted saying anything. Her slightly terrified face was a contrast to Lelouch's curious, smug look. God, she was not going to hear the end of this. Someone remind her why she wanted to be his friend in the first place? It took a moment of awkward silence for her assumptions to be correct.

"Sort of like those guys following you around all the time?" A couch pillow was instantly thrown in the boy's direction. Chuckling, he added, "What? I do admit that they weren't completely insane for trying." From the opposite couch, Lelouch noticed as Kallen crossed her arms. A string of profanities uttered out of her mouth. Abruptly, a new light appeared in Kallen's eyes. A devilish smile confirmed to Lelouch that his friend had something up her sleeve.

"Yeah, yeah. But I have to ask you something, Lelouch. Are you sure you didn't give any of those girls a chance? I mean, you should hear the things they say about you in the locker rooms. Around the whole school really. Apparently, you've dated half of the Ashford female population. I'm starting to thing you're a womanizer, _Lord Zero_. What a shame." Kallen smirked. While her initial reason of befriending Lelouch was so he didn't have to be so lonely, she now remembered that having Lelouch in her life just brought both of them excitement. And much teasing to both parties.

Lelouch smirked inwardly as he caught onto Kallen's game. If she wanted to play that way, well, so be it. He'd definitely follow along. "Well you should hear the things the guys say about you. Apparently, you've already had you're first kiss. I wouldn't think that you would lie about such a thing, _Q-_1. Shame, isn't it?" Lelouch returned Kallen's smirk as he crossed his arms.

"Ah…I'm sorry, Lelouch. Did you want to be the one to give me my first kiss? Are you jealous at the prospect that someone might have already given me my first kiss?" As if he was going to win this game.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. Guess you'll never know." As if she was going to win this game.

"Quit being so cryptic. I don't think you wanted to. Are you sure you wouldn't rather kiss Shirley or C.C. again? I'm pretty sure they'd be willing to kiss you." Kallen raised a playful eyebrow, her eyes filled with humor. Lelouch's expression was priceless. It just screamed to know how Kallen knew such details. Shaking her head with a laugh, Kallen explained. "They told me. Shirley told me, I'm guessing, so I'd distance myself from you. And well, C.C. and I had to pretend we were sisters for a while when you had lost your memory. Sometimes we talked, and you just happened to be a common factor for us."

"Oh." An awkward silence once again spread between both teenagers; both attempted to look at anything in any direction except that which was in front of them. Lelouch, for once, was the speechless one. He had hoped Kallen would have never found out about either kisses. He couldn't explain why, but the notion of her knowing he had kissed someone else made him cringe. Kallen hadn't exactly been lying when she said Lelouch wanted to be the one to take her first kiss from her. It was then that he had to ask, "Kallen, what do I mean to you?" Kallen shot up to look at him. Regret of uttering those words suddenly washed over the purple-eyed boy. Kallen noticed Lelouch's slight discomfort and laughed.

"I'll tell you under one condition. You tell me what I mean to you." Lelouch agreed. "Well, here goes. At first, I thought you were a jerk—when I didn't know you were Zero. You were this scrawny, know-it-all, suspicious Britannian. But…" Kallen added as she saw Lelouch's annoyed expression. "With time, I realized you had your sweet gentle side; the side that people rarely got to see. As Zero, I idolized you. You became my own personal God—my King. I don't know quite how to explain it.

"I'm Zero's personal guard. It's my duty to see that he is safe. I must do everything in my power to protect the symbol that is now Zero. But now, there's this other part of me that is protect Lelouch. Now, I can honestly say that I couldn't stand if anything happened to you. And I probably wouldn't say this out loud, but the fact that I'm you're Q-1 made me realize something. You're our leader, so in a sense, you're our king. Making you my K-1. I will never be able to forget you. Neither will I feel for someone else what I feel for you, Lelouch vi Britannia." The two teens once again sat in silence. A blush appeared on Kallen's face as she noticed Lelouch's smug face. Clearing her throat, Kallen beckoned for him to go next.

"I guess you're right on the target. Kallen, I am—" Suddenly, Lelouch's cell phone began ringing. It was C.C. "Hello? Now? Fine, I'm going. Yes, I'll tell her, too. Alright. Yeah, in a few." Lelouch redirected his attention to a bewildered Kallen. He pocketed his phone before speaking once again, a somber tone escaping with his words. "I guess we'll have to talk later, Kallen. We have a meeting to attend." Magenta and cerulean eyes interlocked.

"Oh…okay." Disappointment lingered in Kallen's eyes as she stood up. The mask was once again placed on Lelouch's head. The two teens slowly began walking towards the door. Just as they were about to exit, Kallen felt a hand hold her back.

"Wait, hold on a second." Lelouch slowly removed his mask again. "Kallen, I need to say this now. Look, I don't know where this fight is going to led us. Will we be together after this? Will one of us die? Will both of us die? We don't know; time will be the only one to tell. But I can tell you one thing.

I need to tell you that you're right. I do get jealous of those other guys, because quite frankly, anyone one of them is much better for you than I am. Less tainted. But I guess like those girls, there's something wrong with you. Only with you, I am more than glad that it is so." Kallen's shocked expression caused Lelouch to chuckle. "And I need to tell you, I need for you to know, to remember, that the way I feel about you will never change, Kallen Kozuki. I can be a convincing liar, you know that. Remember, however, you will always bee my Queen and I, your King."

A baffled Kallen took a moment to recompose herself. It was then that she knew what she had to do. She quickly closed the gap between her and the Black Knights' leader. The kiss itself was short, but by far, the greatest Lelouch had ever had and one Kallen would always cherish. Smiling, Kallen added to Lelouch's comment: "Forever, you will always be my King and I, your Queen."

"Forever." Smiling, Lelouch once again placed his mask on his head. Together, the couple walked towards their meeting.

* * *

"The first day either of us really confessed." Kallen laughed. "I bet you're jealous of Gino, huh? Don't worry though. He'll never replace you. Even if at some point I thought he could.

"You were right; you are a convincing lair. I don't know how I could forget that, Lelouch. But I know you this is what you wanted: for everyone to be happy, even if you, yourself, couldn't be entirely happy. But we did have a final kiss, and that is one I will never forget either. Lelouch, you were my first kiss, my only King. Gino's just a friend. Maybe in time, I'll learn to open up my heart to someone else. But no one will ever compare to you." A comforting breeze once again blew past Kallen. Smiling to herself, Kallen placed a kiss on her fingertips and then placed them on the headstone. "Thanks for understanding. I'll see you tomorrow."

Standing up, Kallen crossed her arms once again. "Bye, Lelouch. I love you." As she started walking, the redhead was surrounded by a familiar warmth. The promise would remain, even with the separation between life and death. They would forever remain Queen and King.


End file.
